


Dirty Politics

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Political strategies, Relena playing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Relena can be manipulative when she needs to get her way, it is politics after all.





	Dirty Politics

"Heero!"

"Oh dear, let him go. He never deserved you." An older woman said politely, despite the underlying malice in her words.

Heero's quiet footsteps echoed louder as he stepped out the door, slamming it closed upon his exit.

"Mother, was your comment truly necessary." Relena said quietly as she lingered between sitting and following Heero through the door.

"Sweetheart, it was a mistake for you to marry a soldier. Too many unresolved issues."

"Mother, I've told you I love him." Relena's voice was desperate now, as she remained in a half crouch.

"Derek Trudou, now he was a catch." Relena's mother faded into reminiscence. Relena sighed and sat down awaiting the usual words that followed mention of Relena's forlorn never been lover. "Why don't you give him a call? He still adores you and would love to see you outside of that stuffy chamber room down at parliament." Relena smiled and sipped her cup of tepid tea.

"Oh mother, he doesn't want to see me." She feigned, continuing to sip her tea as her mother quickly dialed his number. Relena quickly adjusted her hair, sat up a little straighter as the video conference came alive. A man with blonde hair and bright eyes filled the screen.

"Mrs. Dorlain! What a surprise," Both his face and voice smiled. He turned to the other person in the room and full grin appeared on his boyish face. "Relena! Darling, how have you been?"

"She's just had a disagreement with that unfeeling future ex-husband of hers." Relena's mother interrupted.

"Well now, is she looking a future second ex-husband?" His eyes focused solely on Relena. As Relena adjusted her body to angle towards the video screen.

"I only accept husbands that fully support my causes."

Derek laughed, his voice low. "Well now, how do you always manage to bring up the topic of politics in a conversation?"

Relena laughed in return. "You are guilty of that this time. I am perfectly innocent." Her smile big and bright.

"I hate when you do that." Heero spoke, the embers of the fire dying, leaving a red glow in the otherwise dark room.

Relena sighed, taking off her tight jacket, rounding around to face Heero in his chair. She pulled her hair out of its tie, looking down at Heero. He set his dark eyes on her, an empty glass of alcohol left empty beside him.

"Isn't the reward worth it?" Relena asked.

"Your political gains?"

Relena shook her head, straddling his lap, her long hair falling over Heero, shielding them from the red glow of the room. Heero's hand slowly flowed up from Relena's backside to her waist, up her arms and to her neck.

He smirked, "Make up sex does have its thrills." He said and kissed her forcefully, pulled her down to him.


End file.
